


There may only be a three year difference but i will always see these people as my children.

by Moonixe



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, M/M, Other, What Have I Done, chatfic, i have no idea what im doing, i make references to cannon because i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonixe/pseuds/Moonixe
Summary: 5:48 pmKel:haha hey so guysHero:? Kel is everything okay?Kel:haha yea so uhm-Aubrey:Sunny fell out of the treehouse.Mari:oh my- we went inside foR FIVE MINUTES-
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Mari & Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	There may only be a three year difference but i will always see these people as my children.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what im doing hahahahhahaahhakjsdfslko;gl

0:0

** 5:48 pm  **  
**Kel:** haha hey so guys

**Hero:** ? Kel is everything okay?

**Kel:** haha yea so uhm- 

**Aubrey:** Sunny fell out of the treehouse.

**Mari:** oh my- we went inside foR FIVE MINUTES-

\--  
0:1  
 ** 2:27 am  **

**Basil:** Hey, is uh- anyone awake right now?

**Aubrey:** yea, is everything alright?

**Basil:** Uh well.. I had a nightmare

**Aubrey:** Oh, do you want to talk about it?

**Basil:** Sure. Its kind of scary though.

**Kel:** whst wre e talkrng abhtu 

**Basil:** Oh Kel did we wake you up?

**Kel:** nnnope

**Basil:** If you guys are tired you can go to bed, I’ll be alright

**Aubrey:** No, no, its fine, Basil. You can tell us

**Mari:** What are you all doing up this late???

**Basil:** I had a nightmare..

**Mari:** Oh no, would you like to talk about it

**Basil:** I guess..

**Basil:** It was just where I was running through a forest and this spiky black _something_ was chasing me.. It just had a big white eye.

**Mari:** Oh my, that sounds very scary.

**Sunny:** ⊂(・・⊂)

**Kel:** Sunny you know english please use it.

**Sunny:** (ಠ ∩ಠ)

**Kel:** understood.

**Mari:** Sunny why are you up.

**Sunny:** ( ・◇・)？

**Basil:** Im feeling better now, thank you guys!

**Aubrey:** anytime, Basil!

**Mari:** I’m glad that you’re feeling better, Basil, but everyone its time for bed.

**Kel:** I know you’ll spam ping and/or threaten to not make cookies again so fine. Night guys!

**Aubrey:** ^^^^^

**Basil:** goodnight guys!

**Sunny:** o/


End file.
